


Power Top

by Danksuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, F/F, Hair-pulling, Scratching, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Mythra is used to being the top blade but can she be dominated in the bedroom.





	Power Top

Mythra sat alone in Zenobia's cave on the Leftherian Archipelago. Mythra couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable waiting for Zenobia but the cave had become a project of hers so should feel at home. It was quite an undertaking but a few rugs and some actual furniture go a long way in making a place feel hospitable.

Mythra even had Siren blast a hole for a chimney so that a fireplace could be put in. Mythra laid down on the bed, even though it wasn't the most comfortable the subtle smell of Zenobia lured Mythra into a sleepy haze. 

Memories of Zenobia began to flood her mind. During their first night with the bed Zenobia kept curling up into a ball and floating instead of laying down. A smile came to her face. She threw her whole body onto the Zenobia orb but she failed to pull her down. 

Her thoughts drift thinking back to when they first met on the battlefield. Zenobia had this raw unfiltered strength, truly unrestrained confident and brutal.

Mythra sprang up, she thought she heard something. The fireplace crackles and pops but silence lingered. Nobody was around and Mythra began to wonder if Zenobia was even going to show up. 

_ Should I leave, maybe she forgot. _

Mythra laid back down on the plush sheets. It was way too comfortable to leave plus it was getting late. Mythra stretched herself out taking up the entire bed. Mythra heard each vertebrae pop over the silence as she stretches.

_ There really isn't anyone for miles. _

Mythra lazily lossens the straps holding her clothes together. She could change into pajamas but they were on the other side of the cave. 

Sleep starts to take hold of Mythra, the crackle of the flame acting as a lullaby. The sound reminds Mythra of meeting Zenobia what feels like lifetimes ago. She was on the battlefield surrounded in flames her body coated in the carnage she inflicted in battle. 

Mythra's body began to tingle and quiver. 

_ If she was only here. _

* * *

Craving Zenobia Mythra began to rub herself over her tights. Her hips began to move rhythmically as pulsating waves of pleasure moved through her. A fantasy played out in Mythra's head, throwing Zenobia onto a pile of rubble and showing Zenobia her true power. 

Mythra edges closer and closer to orgasam but her eyes open to find Zenobia floating right above her as if she were clinging to the ceiling. Mythra caught with her hands in her tights stops. Zenobia then descends.

"Who said this was over". 

Zenobia now floating directly over Mythra tears into Mythra's tights. Aggressively Zenobia stimulates Mythra's clit driving Mythra to resume touching herself. Mythra stares into Zenobia's eyes, her face hovering only a few centimeters above her. As one hand pleasures herself, the other feels the rigid body above her. Zenobia's abs don't budge no matter how hard Mythra pushes.

Their breath syncs up as Zenobia continues to push Mythra closer and closer to the edge. Playing with Mythra with a wild tenacity and increasing speed. 

Mythra soaking slips her fingers easily in and out herself, almost numb from the marathon session. Zenobia slides down onto Mythra straddling herself on one of Mythra's legs. Zenobia grinds her pussy, rocking back and forth to Mythra's spasms of pleasure. Zenobia lays down on Mythra, pressing her body against Mythra's. They grind on each taking in the pleasure of skin against skin.

Zenobia's skin was rough, tightly clung to muscle and a bit dirty from a full day of fighting. Mythra felt soft but underneath an immense strength was apparent. Muscles hidden under a squishy exterior.

Zenobia licks up and down Mythra's neck as she bounces up and down Mythra. The sound of Zenobia's breath drove Mythra wild, just knowing how close Zenobia was as well. The wetness and warmth she felt on her leg made it even more apparent. Zenobia firmly grips Mythra's hips as she goes to finish Mythra off, sliding some fingers into Mythra to. Mythra braces herself blindly grabbing at the sheets, Zenobia, anything as she reaches orgasm. 

* * *

Sweaty and out of breath Mythra pushes Zenobia off of her, but Zenobia hungrily throws herself back onto Mythra. Eager to get a taste Zenobia licks Mythra again all the way from her shoulder to the bottom of her ear. 

"Come on, give me a minute," Mythra pushes Zenobia off of her again. But, with newfound furiosity Zenobia hops right back on top of Mythra. Zenobia growls as she nibbles on Mythra's earlobe. 

"Awwwhhh what the hell" 

Zenobia bites down where Mythra's shoulders meet her neck. It hurts but Mythra would be lying if she didn't enjoy it.

Zenobia's single fang then pierces Mythra's skin. Zenobia out for blood rocks her head back and forth before letting go. Blood flows onto the bed and Mythra's chest. Mythra rubs the bite and notices blood on her hand. 

"Dammit settle down" 

Mythra prys Zenobia off of her loosening her up with a few slaps. Now sitting across from each other on the bed the blades look at each other out of breath. A spark lights up behind Zenobia's eyes. A challenge. 

A sinister smile comes forth on Zenobia face as she edges closer to Mythra. 

"Do you want to go?" 

Zenobia punches Mythra right in the stomach. 

"Bitch my ribs"

Mythra retaliates with a punch to the face but Zenobia dodges the blow, with it only barely grazing her face. It's a fight now. Zenobia lunges at Mythra at full force knocking them both two the ground. The two roll on the ground, Zenobia tears what's left of Mythra's straps with her teeth. In a frenzy and wanting a taste Zenobia goes in to bite Mythra's now exposed breast. It taste just like she imagined, the smell of blood and sweat accents the taste. 

Mythra rolls on top of Zenobia. With a confident grin she tries to hold Zenobia down, both hands firmly gripped on Zenobia's forearms. She leans into Zenobia's face teasing a kiss. Zenobia leans in but Mythra pulls away at the last second, Mythra chuckles. Then with a quick jerk of her arms Zenobia breaks free and grabs a fist full of Mythra's hair. Pulling near the base Zenobia pulls Mythra back to the bed. Zenobia tosses her to the edge.

Exhausted Mythra strugles to pull herself back onto the bed, leaving herself bent over the side. With her face down and her legs and ass hanging off the edge mythra awaits Zenobia's next move.

_ Is it finally over? _

Zenobia pulls at Mythra's hair again, getting her face out of the bed. 

"Are you ready?" Zenobia asks in a moment of kindess and clairity. 

Mythra nods, prompting Zenobia to release her. Mythra buries her face back into the bed. Mythra freezes and tenses up as she feels a chill finger trace down the contours of her back. A nail goes up the base of her spine and then back down. Then what feels like a pair of claws scratches at each side of her back. The nails digging in sound like clothes tearing, but then it stops. 

Mythra rests as she feels the unidentified droplets cool, her back now radiating a warm throbbing pain. 

Smack!

Zenobia slaps Mythra's ass at full force Mythra digs her face deeper into a pile of blankets as Zenobia releases an unrelenting torrent of slaps onto Mythra's ass. Zenobia laughs maniacally, the same kind of laugh she has when battling a strong tyrant. 

Smack!

Each slap comes with increased intensity and strength as Zenobia continues to increase the pace. 

Smack!

Each slap starts to blend together as Mythra completely loses count. Each blow becomes less and less distinct as Mythra's ass goes numb; a plasurable glowing pain is all what Mythra feels. 

Smack!

Mythra gathers enough strength to peek behind her. Zenobia's endurance is also waning thin, as the onslaught of strikes slows down. Zenobia sweaty, panting, lets out a few evasurbated laughs. The two make eye contact and Zenobia playfully raises her eyebrows giving her a look that says. 

_ I can keep going. _

Mythra puts her head down. Stopping had only made the pain more apparent to Mythra and she could actively feel the welts forming on her body. 

Zenobia hops into the bed next to Mythra and places an arm over her. She glides her hand over her handy work. It's hot to the touch, and flush red. Zenobia touches a bruise forming on Mythra's ass making her flinch and bite the sheets. 

"It will heal in a day or two" 

Zenobia pauses awaiting a response.

"Are you ready for another round" Zenobia teases. 

Mythra responds with a defiant but weak "No" muffled behind sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly wrote this so I could have a fic named "Power Top". Hope yall had fun.


End file.
